


I'm Sorry to say I'm sorry

by MariaAreno



Series: Adventures of Antonia Stark [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Rule 63, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaAreno/pseuds/MariaAreno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Civil War : Toni shows up on Steve's doorstep with an apology</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry to say I'm sorry

"Steve. ....I screwed up and I fucked everything up for the team..Please just forgive me." Tears started to run down her face as she spoke. Steve sat on the other side of the door listening to Toni's words with a small ache in his heart. "I'm sorry for everything I have done. And I know you hate me but...I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me for everything . Please Steve forgive me." Tears rolled steadily down her face. "I'm not going to bother you anymore Steve, after this I am going to dissappear. Just whatever you do don't be mad at me." Steve looked down at his feet and whispered. "Toni....no."  
"Goodbye Steve." She turned away from the door and started to walk down the street. Steve quickly opened the door and ran after her."Toni!" Steve called after her. She turned around and saw Steve running down the street straight towards her . Steve stopped in front of her and panted. "Toni, I forgive you....Just please don't leave me. I know you were forced to sign the Sokovia treaty by General Ross to save Bruce. I just didn't find out in time. " Toni sighed. "I'm doing this so you and Bucky have a future together. " She looked at him."Now I can dissappear and be happy knowing that you forgive me. " Toni turned to leave but Steve gripped her wrist. "Bucky ran away from this Toni. I don't want to loose the last good thing in my life. Please stay Toni." He looked at her his blue eyes tearing up. "Steve it's better I'm gone your life will be easier. " She leaned close a gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good bye Steve." And with those words she was gone. Steve walked back to his apartment and cried the whole way. Bucky left him. Toni left him. He had nothing left. When he got to the door he saw a note taped on it.  
°•○●●○•°  
Dear Steve,  
I care about you too much to let you die so I'm gonna let you in on something.  
I am planning to detonate all my suits tommrow.... I can't let General Ross find them can I? So stay away from Sheild tomorrow. Similar notes are on each trusted team members door. I won't come back. But I am going to be contacting you soon. Its your choice to live on the run with me or not. I am sorry. 

Please be safe,  
Toni Stark. .....p.s burn this.  
°•○●●○•°  
Steve smiled. "Yes Toni I'll be safe...for you. "


End file.
